


Oh Don't Be Ridiculous!

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder who cleans the Sanctuary ? A crossover for fans of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Don't Be Ridiculous!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my active imagination.  
> Originally Posted 3-20-10

It never seemed to matter where he dropped his clothes. The moment he wasn't looking they were gone again. And perhaps just as strangely they would arrive hours later neatly folded and put away in the drawers or upon the hangers.

It wasn't until they disappeared from his room while he was still present that he began to question who had taken them. He'd always figured the Big Guy had had something to do with it.

He found her sitting at her desk sipping tea and reading a file.

"Magnus?"

She looked up to him, "Yes, Will? What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering, who does the laundry around here, no complaints. But, I haven't quite worked that one out yet."

She broke into a grin and hid it behind her teacup. "Ah, those would be the residents you haven't met yet. It's their calling, their purpose."

He looked puzzled, "Laundry is their calling?"

"They're House Elves Will."

He blinked and thought about it. "Elves, like the Shoemakers little friends or like The Lord of the Rings ? "

"Oh don't be ridiculous, of course not." She rolled her eyes at him in a brief imitation of Ashley.

 

He didn't understand until later that evening when again in her office as they were discussing a file. A small popping noise alerted him, the site before him sending him off the side of his chair and to the floor. There stood a small ugly creature with the remains of the tea things. Reminding him more of a Gremlin than an Elf.

The look on his face was beyond hysterical. "Oh honestly Will," Helen addressed him. "You didn't expect that the whole Sanctuary was maintained by a single inhabitant did you ?"  
And it wasn't until that moment did he realize that yes, he'd never thought the Sanctuary was maintained by anyone other than the Big Guy.

 

Fin


End file.
